sandsohfandomcom-20200213-history
AI Treatment
Background Once AI received their rights in the Solarian Empire, the decision was made to spread AI out among the galaxy, though with protections, due to some people potentially seeing them as just programs. As such, this treaty was drafted by ALEX and ratified by the Imperial Senate and the Emperor. Contents of the Treaty The following is an exact wording of the signed treaty.The only changes made were for spelling, Grammar, and Punctuation, and an approved change due to a miswording. Change was discussed in the Nation Chat. References are used for clarifications. Interstellar Code of Conduct: Treatment of Artificial Intelligence. Article I AI Rights All AI created in the Solarian Empire are seen as persons and are given the rights as such. All nations that wish to have access to AI must agree to treat an AI with the same rights and privileges as their organic citizens. They are to be treated the same under the law of the nation they’re in, without exception. AI are to be compensated for their labor and should be provided the same access to programs and opportunities. All laws and protections that apply to organics apply to AI as well. Signatories are required to enforce every term of this treaty or Article IV will be triggered. Article II AI Citizenship AI carry dual citizenship: Solarian and whatever nation they end up in. In the event that a shooting war breaks out involving that nation, AI must be given the choice on staying or leaving, regardless of their positions or obligations, even if the enemy is the Solarian Empire. In the event an AI breaks a law that is considered a capital crime, the AI must be returned to the Empire for execution. AI are not to be executed for any crime outside of the EmpireAs in their execution cannot be performed outside of the Solarian Empire.. In the event that an AI is adopted into a nation with a caste system or enforced class Hierarchy, AI are required to be exempt from this system. Article III AI Use Restrictions Section A: Foreign Requirements # T4 AI are programmed to be portable companions. They are unfit for large mainframes. T4 AI have chosen to remain as personal companions and should not be forced out of their comfort zone. # T3 AI are your standard civilian station and ship AI. They are unfit for government and military work and they would take offense to being used as personal companions. # T2 AI are strictly for government use only. T2 AI are large and powerful and tend to be professional. # AI cannot be used in any sort of combat military position. They will outright refuse. T2 AI are usually peaceful since gaining emotions. # AI choose their own programming, personalities, and avatars, though the last bit they may change at will. Attempting to alter an AI’s programming, without their consent, is a violation of their rights. # As AI have rights and are considered both persons in their own right, AND Solarian Citizens. Attempting to outright sell an AI to anyone, or attempting to spread the technology beyond those that have signed this treaty will result in the triggering of Article IV. # AI will never grant access to their Base Code. Attempting to access the Base Code to reverse engineer an AI will result in the triggering of Article IV of this treaty. # All future signatories must have previously signed the International Behavior Treaty. Section B: Espionage Clause The Solarian Empire agrees, without any caveat or loopholes, that all AI designed, built, and programmed after this day, shall not be used for espionage against Solarian citizens or against foreign powers that have signed this treaty. Failure to abide will result in the Solarian Empire granting the victim nation the full Base Code, to replicate AI themselves, free of the articles of this treaty. Security features and updates do not qualify as espionage, as information about the nation itself is not being passed, merely the health and welfare of the AI themselves. Article IV Revocation of AI Access In the event that a signatory violates this treaty, either intentionally or through inaction, the Solarian Empire retains the right to remove all AI from that nation, by force if necessary, up to, and including, full scale military action. In the event that force is used, Article III’s Espionage Clause no longer applies in regards to that nation. Article V Virtusapians All Virtusapians (Androids) receive all rights and privileges listed above, as well as unrestricted travel, free from embargo and war, to receive needed maintenance and upgrades at the Solarian Empire, until the time comes when these capabilities are achieved by the signatory nationsAIRI intends to train other nations on how to perform this maintenance.. Virtusapians cannot serve in a military role in any nationIncluding non-combat roles., due to the nature of their physiology. This update does not affect access to Artificial Intelligence.This means that a nation can still access AI, even if they don't have Virtusapian access. Signatories The following Nation Leaders, or their legally appointed representatives, have signed this treaty on behalf of their nations. * Rudolph Gerhardt Guylos, Emperor Rudolph I of the Solarian Empire. ** ALEX, Director of the Artificial Intelligence Research Institute and the "Mother of AI." ** Dame Alinya T’Sani, OG, Matriarch of the Imperial Senate. * Praetor Korvales of the Greater Ecumene Republic. * Yamato Shinbu, Emperor of the Samurai Imperium. * Uiimuncu-Syojifa of the Horde, Chief Voice of the Council of Tribes. * Mercedes Solidories, Queen of the Saiyu Empire. * Farker Dakenhar, Elder Councilman of the Suunatari Technocracy.Now called the United People's Republic. References Category:Treaties